G2 Zhu Zhu Pets
The second generation of Zhu Zhu Pets was first produced in 2008. It ran world wide until only 2009. It then continued on only in Europe until 2011. Year 1 4 secret surprise friends, 3 magic motion friends, 3 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 3 mail order hamsters, 5 magic motion friends, 4 sunny garden friends, 7 playsets, 3 secret surprise friends, 7 magic motion friends, 7 holiday hamsters, 6 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 4 magic motion friends, 6 magic motion family hamsters, 5 light up family hamsters, 6 twin baby hamsters, 6 other releases, 4 playset hamsters, 4 secret surprise friends, 11 changing hair and fur rockstars, 6 magic motion family hamsters, 6 wild bunch with magic wings, 6 playsets, 4 mail order hamsters, 4 twin baby hamsters, 4 hobby hamsters, 4 changing hair and fur rockstars, 4 magic fantasy hair rockstars, 4 purse hamsters, 4 musical hamsters, 4 magician hamsters, 6 wild bunch with magic wings, 6 playset hamsters, 6 Wednesday afternoon hamsters, 6 new feature rockstars, 6 fancy dress ball hamsters, 6 magic fantasy hair rockstars, 5 musical hamsters, 5 fantastic job hamsters, 5 play area twin baby hamsters, 5 purse hamsters and 5 playset hamsters Edit Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Salmon, Orange and Pink 4 playsets Scarlet, Denim, Gray and Mellow Pigeon, Sky and Violet Brown, Independence and Air Force Barn Red, Baby Blue, Cyber, Forest and Gold Ruby, Fossil, Hibiscus and Goldenrod 7 playsets Navy, Steel the blue and Royal the yellow Sage, Olive, Imperial, Cedar, Cinnamon, Ultra and Mink Thulian the Valentine's Day hamster, Mauve the Halloween hamster, Mulberry the Christmas hamster, Brunette the autumn hamster, Pearl River the winter hamster, Lavender the purple spring hamster and Orchid the Easter hamster 6 playsets Magenta, Trombone, Rose Pink and Pumpkin Carolina, Lilac, Lavender the pink and Creamy Turkish and Indian Red, Fuchsia and Electric, French Rose and Banana, Maya and Fire, Tawny and Chili and Cornflower and Olympic Tuscany and Lime, Cerise and African, Fire Brick and Sapphire, Azure and Lemon and Hunter and Carnation Grape and Abalone, Ochre and Egyptian, Yale and Bumblebee, Jade and Brick, Amaranth and Umber and Tortilla and Maroon Prussian the hamster, Space the rockstar, Flax the bunny, Artichoke the raccoon, Taffy the skunk and Harbor Gray the hedgehog Amethyst, Smoke, Redwood and Cream Fern, Bubble Gum, Thunder and Byzantine Pewter the rockstar, Amber the orange rockstar, Peach the rockstar, Jungle the rockstar, Hot Pink the rockstar, Chocolate the rockstar, Punch the rockstar, Syrup the rockstar, Raspberry the rockstar, Laguna the rockstar and Laurel the rockstar Lemonade and Steel the gray, Fandango and Stone, Candy Apple and Mustard, Moss and Flamingo, Iron and Helio and Rhino and Dijon Ecru the bunny, Mint the mouse, Gingerbread the raccoon, Floral the hedgehog, Caramel the chipmunk and Carmine the skunk 6 playsets Corn, Pine, Thistle and Trout Persian and Pineapple, Tea and Royal the purple, Seal and Tangerine and Flaxen and Army Walnut, U.S. Flag, Egg Nog and Emerald Shadow, Lollipop, Ash and Ferrari Sepia, Kelly, Anchor and Plum Charcoal, Tiger, Sacramento and Pecan Burgundy, Sea, Eggplant and Crimson Honey, Wood, Mahogany and Carrot Apricot the skunk, Bronze the raccoon, Cider the bunny, Clay the beaver, Rust the chipmunk and Amber the orange squrriel Spice, Hickory, Espresso, Peanut, Mocha and Coffee Russet, Burnt Or., Red Jam, Jay, Jake and Jim Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence and Bubbles Stella, Ruby Apple, Silver, Poppy and Willow Tony, Dahlia, Luca, Gale, Cheer the carnation pink and Love-a-Lot the pink Bedtime the aqua blue, Grumpy the blue, Wish the turquoise, Good Luck the green and Birthday the golden yellow Funshine the yellow, Friend the peach and orange, Tenderheart the brown, Bright Heart the purple and Swift Heart the blue Cozy Heart the lilac and Treat Heart the yellow, Gentle Heart the mint green and Lotsa Heart the pink, Brave Heart the orange and Playful Heart the light orange, Loyal Heart the blue and Proud Heart the turquoise and Champ the royal blue Daydream the violet, Forest Friend the light tan, Grams the turquoise, Harmony the violet and I Love You the yellow Sea Friend the sea blue, Secret the magenta, Share the lavender purple, Surprise the amethyst purple and Take Care the pale pink